Sparky's Tale
by Wolfang15
Summary: Follow Sparky throughout his journey along with his friends and Trainer in this adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Natalie

**Disclamer: Ok this is my first story I hope you enjoy it, no flames pllllz. However coments on how to improve my stories are appreciated. Thanks and enjoy**

**Silver: Fang (me) doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: -glaring at Silver- That was my line! **

**Silver: -shrugs- tough luck **

* * *

Chapter 1 of Sparky's Tale:

Meeting Natalie

It all began in a seemingly normal day, as I used to, I paced trough the forest and went to the lake I always go to. It all seemed normal until I got back and found out that the rest of the pride was gone_**…**__those bastards__**, **__I thought._ Man, I always knew they didn't like me, but I never thought this could happen. Apparently it always has been like this, ever since my parents died on that accident. Ever since that day all the others started to ignore me more, just because I'm a different color.

I mean who cares about what I look like I'm still like any other shinx out there, even if I'm a little bigger and stronger than a normal shinx I'm still one of them. I sometimes wish my parents were here, but they're not and now I'm all alone in this cruel world.

I always used to think that, until one day. I was walking around the forest looking for food, minding my own business. And suddenly I see a young human girl, about ten years of age, being chased by an angry flock of starly, staravia and staraptor, and quickly I came to help her. I don't know why, but I quickly launched a powerful Thunder attack that made the flock go away.

After that I quickly backed away, I've never trusted humans in all my life, but ironically today I had just saved one out of pure instinct. The girl got up and called to me "Thanks for saving me, you can come out of there I won't hurt you".

I commanded my body to stay where I was, but it didn't listen and it walked forward revealing me, a different colored (shiny) shinx with white paws.

The girl said again "Thanks for saving me shinx" as she tried to reach her hand towards me to pat my head, but I backed one step out of unsure ness.

But she called again "Come on shinx, I won't bite" and reached out again.

I tried but back away again, but my body wouldn't listen to what I commanded, and she patted my head rather nicely but still my body let out a flash of sparks that seemingly blinded her just in time for me to make my escape. I ran and hid in the bushes, but still I was watching her.

I don't know what is this warmth I'm feeling, that makes my body trust her more than my mind does, this feeling that made me save her. This is something I've never felt towards a human before, the need to protect her.

When I came back to being me, I noticed she was no longer there and I felt relieved, but then I had the urge to find her, to see if she was ok. So I decided to go in a search to find that girl again, I sniffed the area looking for her scent in the air. When I found it, I followed it to some sort of town and I kept following it until I reached a house door that I bumped into.

With that I knew she was fine, so I decided to go back to my forest, but again my body wouldn't listen. So I lied down in front of the door waiting for her to come out of it, which I knew wouldn't happen for the time being because it was getting pretty late.

I just stayed there, closed my eyes and went to sleep, the cold of the night made my fur bristle. In the morning I noticed I wasn't outside, and that I was in something very soft, I also noticed I wasn't alone. She was there right besides me, I was in her bed. "Good Morning sleepy head" she said.

I yawned and jumped of the bed and walked in the direction of the door. "Where are you going shinx?" she asked, as in expecting to understand what I was going to say.

I exit the house, but I noticed she was following me, so I turned around and hissed (like a cat), she backed away one step and I continued to the forest.

"I'm going to see professor Rowan to get my first Pokemon, want to come?"she asked._ What's with her, does she really believe I can answer her in human language?_I thought. "Shinx?" I said not understanding who this professor Rowan was. After a while, she gave up and started walking,without my permission my body started to follow her, even though I didn't want to.

We passed several trees until, in the distance, a big house could be seen, we were getting closer. When we reached another town, the girl entered the big house I saw a while back in the distance, then was when she noticed I followed her here.

"Oh, you came after all shinx" she exclaimed happily.

She holds the door for me to go inside the building. Inside there were lots of machines and gadgets I didn't know existed. In there I also saw an old guy with white hair and a white mustache in a white robe of some sort.

I presumed it was that professor the girl mentioned a while back. There were also three Pokemon in a table, Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig. They had a plate full of food and I was very hungry. I waited until the girl and the professor were distracted and I made my move, I sneaked silently towards the three Pokemon, jumped up the table and started eating the chimchar's food.

"Hey that's mine" he complained. "Tell someone who cares" I rudely said.

"Grrr", he growled. "Take this", he said and used ember, I swiftly dodged it and it hit the piplup. The piplup got mad and used bubble and accidentally hit the turtwig. And before they knew it they were all fighting each other, I launched a powerful thunder attack to stop them, and it knocked them instead.

I just kept eating their food until there was no more. Rowan and the girl noticed this and they quickly knew it was my fault.

"What did you do to the pokemon, shinx?" the girl asked, mad now.

"Is this shinx yours Natalie?" the professor asked. "Would you look at that, his colors are different from a normal shinx, impressive.

"Yeah I know, and he saved me from a flock of angry starly, staravia and staraptor" she said. "But no, he's not mine, he just followed me here"

"Would you mind if I examine him?"

"No I wouldn't mind, not at all"

The professor got near me and reached his hands to grab me, but I didn't let him. I let out some sparks from my body, at that same time the other pokemon recovered from the electrocution. They all glared at me, and I growled at them, Rowan took that chance and grabbed me by the neck and body.

He put a small muzzle over my mouth and nose and other things in my body, to do some research in his computer about my strange coloring. He then stated that I was a shiny shinx, and that shiny pokemon, like me, were very rare to find.

Then he put me in the ground and removed the muzzle from my face, and I raised my paw and touched his leg, and let out some sparks to tell him I was mad at what he did.

He got the message and said "I'm sorry shinx, but I just had to do some research, I will refer to you as Sparky from now on"

"Ok professor I'm ready to pick my first pokemon"

"And who might that be?"

"Chimchar, I want chimchar, and I'm going to name him, Hisaki"

"Very well, Rowan said and took a case from a drawer and opened it. It had a ball shaped contraption with a button on the middle, he grabbed one in his hand and pushed the little button and the ball enlarged.

I later learned those ball things were called pokeballs, the pokeball professor Rowan had in his hand had a flame shape marking on top of it. He touched Chimchar with the ball, and it jumped in the air and opened, a red beam came from it and surrounded chimchar, and in a second he was gone.

Then he handed the ball to Natalie, he took the other pokeball and pushed the button to make it big, this one had a lightning bolt mark on the top with that one he touched me and the same light that had surrounded chimchar now surrounded me, and before I knew it I had shrunk in size just enough to fit in the tiny space of the ball.

From the inside I could hear the professor's voice telling Natalie to take care of me and Chimchar now called Hisaki. After a minute or so, she let me out of the ball, and I saw Hisaki was on her shoulder.

"Thanks professor, for also giving me Sparky as a gift" Natalie thanked Rowan. "Oh, and also thanks for the pokedex, and the other pokeballs"

"I gave you Sparky because the chances of finding another one like him is very faint, and also because you already seem to know each other.

"Thanks again and bye" she said as she was walking away from the lab. A moment later I realized I was given to a child, like I was a new toy. Didn't I have a say in this? But there was something I knew; I wasn't just going to obey a human, not ever.

"Let's go Sparky we're leaving, we're going back to Twinleaf Town to show you to my mom and to also show my other pokemon, Hisaki" Natalie called to me.

But all I felt like doing was sitting down, and tilt my head away from her. I heard she was coming closer and suddenly I felt hands grabbing my waist, and I instinctively electrocuted whatever was touching me, and it happened to be Natalie. "Oops my bad" was all I said although she couldn't understand me.

She and chimchar quickly recovered from the shock, and Natalie again tried to grab me, but I didn't let her.

"Wait here Sparky" she said as she was entering the lab again, when she got back she had a collar and a leash in her hand. She walked slowly towards me and quickly before I noticed, I had a collar on my neck and she had the leash in her hand. The leash was attached to my collar.

That way she forced me to follow her back to her home town. When we reached Twinleaf town again, she entered her house with Hisaki on her shoulder and me in a leash right behind her.

"Mom look at my two new pokemon!" Natalie shouted excitedly.

"Two!" her mom said confused. "Yes mom two, the shinx that followed me home, is the other one. Because he is a rare pokemon, professor Rowan let me keep him. And my starter chimchar" Natalie explained.

"Oh, I'm happy for you honey" her mom said.

After that we got out of Twinleaf Town and passed through Sandgem Town, until we reached Jubilife City. There was this huge building Natalie made me enter, in there I saw a big guy with a mustache and a little kid, I noticed that kid had a shinx.

I put my paw on Natalie's leg and gave her a small shock to tell her to release me from my leash. And she did. Then I walked towards the other shinx.

"Hi" I said, but the other shinx ignored me. That really pissed me off.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" I shouted getting mad.

"No, I'm not deaf and you don't have to shout. Have you no manners?" he said.

"Yes, but I do have a short temper" I said.

Hisaki noticed us talking and decided to join. "Hi, I'm Hisaki and you?" he asked the other shinx. "I'm Lightning, nice to meet you Hisaki" he said. "See those are good manners, take notes" he told me.

"Okay, let me test how close are you with your pokemon, first with chimchar" the mustached man said as he pushed a button in the watch thing he had in his hand. I jumped on the table to see better, and Hisaki jumped to Natalie's shoulder.

The guy with the mustached pointed the thing towards my owner and chimchar and a little heart in the watch grew huge. "Wow the heart's full" the little kid, supposedly the mustached guy's son, said surprised.

"Cool and we just practically met" my owner said.

"And now for the shinx" the man with the mustache said, pointing the watch to me. The heart stayed very small, I still didn't feel close to that human, she wasn't going to control me that easily.

"Aw it's not the same with your shinx, too bad, me and my shinx are really close" the boy said feeling proud of himself. "Hah!" the shinx said and stuck his tongue at me.

I got pissed and knocked him over with my tail; I'm a bit bigger than him and lots stronger. "Hah!" I said.

After that I saw the mustached man handing the pink watch, I soon learned it was called a poketch, to my owner. She quickly put it on her wrist and thanked him for the gift, then we left the building and went to the Pokemon Center, it was already at night, and we rested there.

Hisaki slept next to Natalie, while I slept in another bed that was there, a bed is way softer than the floor. The next morning I woke up and noticed Natalie wasn't there, so I quickly got out of the room and saw she was at a table eating while Hisaki, ate from a plate full of food on the floor.

I then heard my stomach rumble, I was damn hungry, so I paced towards chimchar in an attempt to steal his food again, like I did back at the lab. When I got close enough, Natalie noticed me and gave me my plate with food on it; the plates had names I noticed a bit later.

I choked the food down really fast, not chewing all of the food, I was really hungry.

"Whoa, slow down Sparky" I heard my owner said but I didn't pay attention I was too hungry to listen. After breakfast Natalie decided to get to the next city to compete in the gym there, against the Gym Leader.

So we went on our way to Oreburgh City, we walked trough a small road, we passed several trees. And finally we reached Oreburgh City…


	2. Chapter 2 Challenging the Oreburgh Gym

**Disclamer: like i said before no flames please.  
**

**Silver: Yet again Fang does not own Pokemon  
**

**Me: But I do own Sparky and the rest of the Characters, so there!**

* * *

Chapter 2 of Sparky's Tale:

Challenging the Oreburgh Gym

After we reached Oreburgh city, the first thing we did was head to the gym to challenge Roark, the Gym Leader. I saw that huge building and thought:_Whoa that's one huge building, so this is a Gym huh? Awesome__**. **_

We entered it and I saw this guy with some kind of working helmet, I presumed he was the gym leader. "Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokémon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!", the gym leader said.

"Alright, Im ready for the battle" Natalie answered.

There was a painted court or something, I assumed it was where we battle and both my trainer and Roark went to the far ends of it and …

"Chimchar, I choose you" Natalie shouted.

"Go, Onix" Roark said.

"Hisaki, use ember"

"Onix counter attack with screech"

As Hisaki opened his mouth to use Ember, Onix quickly opened his and let out a loud screeching sound so loud and intense it made my ears hurt a lot. Hisaki was paralyzed by the sound and couldn't continue to attack.

"Use slam onix"

"Try to dodge it Hisaki, quick!"

Onix quickly slammed his tail to the ground hitting chimchar really hard. "Hisaki return" Natalie said before he got knocked out. Hisaki managed to get out of there, and now it was my turn to fight this huge snake made of rocks.

"Sparky use thunder fang" Natalie said, but I didn't listen and instead I ran really fast towards onix and quickly jumped and used crunch, I bit him as hard as I could. Damn it really hurt my fangs.

"Onix use stealth rock" Roark shouted.

"Sparky try and use your tail against onix" Natalie yelled.

_What is she, crazy? Man she really lost it how am I suppose to use my tail against a rock serpent as huge as that, __I thought._

"Just do what she says, Sparky" said wounded Hisaki, Chimchar.

"Ok fine I'll do it" I said as I ran towards onix and concentrated all my energy onto my tail. Suddenly my tail started glowing, I quckly jumped and hit onix with my glowing tail as hard as I could, and I thinks it did something this time.

Onix started to whine a little in pain. "Awesome Sparky you can use Iron Tail" Natalie congratulated me, and it made me really happy and even more determined to beat onix.

When onix recovered he threw some kind of rocks towards me that I easily dodged and they fell onto the floor, but they didn't go, they stayed there for whatever reason, I didn't care.

"Sparky use iron tail on Onix again"

As I ran towards Onix I heard Roark say: "Onix use screech and then use slam" Onix began to scream in a really pitch voice, it made me stop attacking and my ears started to hurt.

I still could see my suroundings, and right above me was a huge tail about to slam me to the ground, and I culdn't do anything about it. The last thing I saw was everything turning black before I past out.

When I woke up again I didn't see Onix anywhere, instead I saw this huge dinosaur – like creature fighting Hisaki. "Hisaki use ember"

"Rampardos counter with flamethrower"

Hisaki fired ember but the flamethrower from Rampardos was stronger and it broke the ember and hit Hisaki directly. "Hisaki run after Rampardos and use ember"

Hisaki started running and from it's mouth flames came out that covered his body entirely and it started sipining towards Rampardos. Rampardos use zen headbut full power"

The attacks clashed, and they both started pushing and pushing, until it exploded and send both of them flying backwards and they hit the wall really hard and fell on the floor.

Hisaki recovered and stood up waiting for the next command, as did Rampardos. "Rampardos use head smash to finish this up"

"Hisaki use dig to dodge"

Rampardos started glowing blue and quickly jumped in the air and launched himself towards Hisaki, but Hisaki dug a hole on the ground and Rampardos hit the floor instead. After the shock Rampardos looked really warned out. "Hisaki appear from behind and use flame wheel full power now"

Hisaki appeared from the ground not giving the gym leader time to command his pokemon, and qucikly turned into a wheel of fire and hit Rampardos knowcking right out of the match. "This is embarrassing... I went and lost to a Trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge... But that's tough. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is. According to Pokémon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge since you've beaten me, the Leader. Here's your official Pokémon League Coal Badge"

"All Right! My first gym badge, look guys you helped me win this badge and now it's ours" Natalie said exited. "Cool a gym badge, nice" Hisaki comented.

"So what, whats so special about it" I said, a little upset. "Um… Well… I don't know, but it's shiny and it looks cool" Hisaki said. "Whats so cool about a shiny plastic anyway?" I said.

"You're just upset because you got beaten by that Onix"

"Am not"

After the Gym we went back to the Pokemon Center, we got returned to our pokeballs and a healing light surrounded the inside and outside of my ball. After that I forced my self out of there, I don't like being in a pokeball.

Then we ate some lunch and later we went to sleep on the beds the Pokemon Center provided us with. After a while I woke up and jumped off the bed, I tried to open the door but I couldn't.

Then I saw the window was open, so I took that chance and jumped out of the window, and outside the Pokemon Center. I paced through the city and stopped under the shade of a tree and layed down. Then I stood up again and kept walking forward through a road and into some kind of woods.

I found a lake and and leaned forward to drink from it, and stepped away quickly. _Damn I wasn't able to beat that giant thing, called onix. Next time I'll win against the Gym Leader. Crap and now I can't sleep, I guess I have insomnia. Damn I hate my luck, I wish my parents were here too I sure miss them. _

All that thinking made a tear run down my cheek and down my throat. I layed down on the grass for a second and then went back to the Pokemon Center and jumped through the window and inside the Pokemon Center.

Climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, until I finally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and paced through the floor, and went outside of the room and looked to see, if I saw Natalie somewhere.

I moved my head to the left and then to the right, but ther was no sign of Natalie anywhere. I tilted my head to the left once more and saw Hisaki instead only a few inches away.

"Ah!" I got startled by suddenly seeing hisaki there. "What are you doing Hisaki just standing there, like a total idiot"

"I came to tell you to go outside, the food is there" Hisaki said and walked through the door. I quickly ran outside impatiently hungry, and sat just inches away from Natalie waiting for my food.

Hisaki quickly caught up to me and waited for his food as well. Natalie then put one bowl of food in front of each one of us, and as quckly I chowed down the food and walked away.

"Wait Sparky there's more I will give you two some poffins" Natalie said, and I quickly walked back and sat down. She filled our bowls with this pink bun like food called poffins. I cautiously grabbed one with my mouth and ate it. It was smooth and sweet and it tasted really good I ate them slowly to enjoy them more, man I loved them.

I felt bad when they were all gone. My ears lowered as I saw Hisaki still had poffins left. I looked up at Natalie and with my paw gave her a little shock to tell her I wanted more poffins.

"I'm sorry Sparky the poffins are all gone" she said.

I walked towards Hisaki and sat beside's him to see if he was kind enugh to give me a poffin. He noticed and said: "Huh, Sparky do you want one? Here take it" he said and offered his last poffin to me.

"Do you really want me to take it?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" he said and smiled.

"Thanks, Hisaki" I said as I ate the poffin Hisaki gave me happily.

"No problem" he replied.

After we ate, we went on the road again, to another town. It was something named like something related to flower, or so. We passed several trees but one of the trees we passed was different somehow. It smelled like honey… Yum honey, I thought.

I walked near the Honey Tree and raised my paw to touch the tree trunk and sticky honey got stuck on my fur. I retrieved my paw and licked it, it tasted like honey, really good.

"Shinx, shinx (come here guys)" I called Natalie and Hisaki.

"What is it Sparky?" asked Natalie.

"Shinx, shinx (touch the tree)" I said pointing at the Honey Tree in front of me.

Hisaki touched the tree and grabbed a lot of honey from the tree. He tasted it and found out it tasted really good, as well did Natalie. Natalie took a container from her backpack and filled it with honey all the way to the top.

She shoved the container back to her backpack and we continued to walk through the road. We kept walking until we reached a town full of flowers and in a sign it said Floaroma Town.

_So that's what it was called_, I thought. The place was all covered in flowers, and we continued to the Pokemon Center. It was after noon and I was getting hungry. We ate at the Pokemon Center and afterwards we came out and went towards a cave called the flower meadow.

It was said that the pokemon Shaymin had turned this town into what is now, in other words the Shaymin covered this place with flowers and since that day it has been known as Floaroma town.

The scent in the air is that of flowers, that give this place the beauty it has. I wondered apart from my trainer and exited the flower meadow and headed towards Valley Windworks.

I paced through the place and saw the door was open, so I entered it. There was no one around, and I went back outside. I crossed a bridge, then all of a sudden a spray of water hits my face.

I took a quick glance at my attacker, It happened to be a buizel. I quickly dipped my tail in the water and used thunder, but he had jumped out of the water and used sonic boom, wich I dodged with ease. He landed on the floor, on his feet.

"Not bad, not bad at all for a mere shinx" he said.

"You're not bad yourself, for a buizel" I said and grinned.

This buizel was different from other buizels, he had aquamarine colored eyes. He also had a lighter orange coat than other buizels.

Then the buizel surrounded himself with water using aqua jet and managed to hit me and I was sent flying towards a tree and fell on the floor.

I quickly recovered and runned towards him, and used thunder fang on him, biting his arm with electricity. He shook me of and used water gun, it hit me again in the face.

I quckly rushed towards him and bit him really hard using crunch, then used thunder knocking him out of the match. At that same moment Natalie and Hisaki appeared and Natalie took the opportunity that Buizel was out cold and threw him a Net Ball.

The pokeball shook from side to side, until it stoped and the botton in the middle turned off. Natalie walked slowly towards it, grabbed the ball and exclaimed: "All right, I caught a buizel"

Afterwards she let him out and saw his Aquamarine eyes… "I know what to call you. Your name will be Aqua" she said happily.

"Bui bui (It's kinda like a girly name but I like it)" he said and nodded towards his new name.

"Cool name, nice to meet you. I'm Hisaki" Hisaki introduced himself.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Aqua said.

"Hey Aqua not harsh feelings right, you're an awesome fighter" I said and grinned.

"Of course no harsh feelings, you're an awesome fighter too" he said and grinned as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Ties and bonds

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Pokemon, althought it would be fun if I did **

* * *

Chapter 3 of Sparky's tale:

Ties and bonds

The next morning, Aqua, Hisaki, and I went outside of the room to get some food. We each had three puffins and honey (in another container) and of course the pokemon food. I chowed down my food and ate my puffins as slowly as possible, and then I ate the honey.

When I looked to the sides I saw Hisaki and Aqua were still eating the pokemon food with the honey and puffins still un- touched.

I never realized I ate so fast, after quite a while. We went on our way towards a place called Eterna Forest. "Man don't the scenery ever change there's always tree's everywhere man it's getting on my nerves" I shouted.

"What, don't you like trees?" Hisaki said while jumping to my side.

"Yeah, Sparky's kinda right though there are too many trees here it's sickening" Aqua said walking to my other side.

"Well I like them" said Hisaki, now balancing in the branches.

"You're a chimchar you're suppose to like trees, on the other hand I'm not" I said and sighed.

Suddenly while we where talking, I bumped into a person. It was a light brown and black haired girl with a black shirt with something green covering it, brown shorts and green boots.

Natalie noticed it and apologized… "I'm sorry my pokemon didn't notice you there"

"Its ok" the girl, I later knew as Gardenia said.

"We were on our way to Eterna City" Natalie, my owner, said.

"Oh, I see then let me take you there I know how to get out of these forest" Gardenia said with a cheering voice. I happen to live there"

"Cool, we're going to challenge the Gym Leader there" Natalie said and grinned getting all cheerful too.

As they talked, I laid down on the floor waiting for them to finish talking. It seemed like forever, until finally they stopped talking. Suddenly I felt hands grabbing me and arms surrounding my body, I looked up to see Natalie holding me like I was some kind of baby.

"Look, this is Sparky my shinx" Natalie said stretching her hands towards Gardenia, while still grabbing me by the waist. "Oh, he's cute!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"This is Hisaki my chimchar" she said while pointing at Hisaki, who was in her shoulder. "He's cute too" Gardenia said and grinned.

"And finally this is Aqua, my buizel" Natalie said pointing at Aqua, while he was crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh, ain't he the tough guy" Gardenia said and giggled.

Natalie was still holding me like I was a baby, I was getting really pissed now but at the same time I felt comfortable, like if I really liked being carried like this.

Before I new it I had cuddled deep in Natalie's arms and had fallen asleep. I woke up later and found myself still in my owner's arms; I looked up only to see her staring at me with kindness.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me, I felt a little embarrassed and blushed slightly and quickly jumped to the floor and looked away pretending that I was still pissed about being carried like that.

"You don't have to pretend you didn't like it" my owner said and giggled.

I ignored what she said and I also noticed we weren't in the forest anymore, instead we were on a city I take it; it was Eterna City.

_What the hell where you thinking Sparky, falling asleep in that humans arms like that. What ever happened to the no trusting humans thing, and there you where sleeping soundly like a baby in her arms, a voice inside my head was shouting to me endlessly. I shook my head to clear it out. _

"Oh you're finally awake" a voice said now entering trough the door I noticed it was Hisaki when he appeared next to me.

"How dare that human grab me like that, I'm not her pet or toy or anything like it" I said sounding pissed. "But you looked so peaceful in her arms when you were sleeping" another voice, I recognized was Aqua's was saying as he stood by my other side.

"Says who" I snapped, now looking to the side and towards a wall that was painted a crème color almost white, later for my knowledge, we were in a Pokemon Center.

"Whoa calm down buddy I was just saying what it seemed" Aqua said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know about you, but I still don't trust humans" I said and walked away and outside the center.

"IF YOU DON'T TRUST THEM THEN WHY DO YOU HANG WITH ONE!" I heard a voice shout I recognized it was Hisaki's.

"HEY IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS!" I shouted back. Then I heard footsteps coming closer, I looked back to see it was Aqua and Hisaki.

"Well it's not like you're attached to her by a chain or something, you could go if you wanted to", Aqua said.

"There is the bond of the pokeball that's holding and keeping me here" I said not making any sense at all. "You know you could easily escape and our owner won't be able to return you to your pokeball" Hisaki said making a lot of sense.

"You know what; let's just drop the subject, ok?" I said feeling defeated as I walked back to the center and back to my owner.

They're right there is nothing keeping me here, then why do I feel this urge to stay here with this human. It can't be I'm growing fond of her. This is definitely unlikely for me. I don't trust humans yet I kind of feel differently for this one. Somehow subconsciously I seem to trust her, yet I refuse to accept it. What the hell's wrong with me…, as I was deeply in thought, I didn't notice Natalie had grabbed me and hold me in her arm. And she started stroking my fur softly; I have to say I did like it a lot, without me noticing I started to purr (like a kitty). I just heard her giggle a little, as she kept stroking my fur rather gently with her free hand.

"Shinx!" I had just made a delighted unwanted sound that had given I blew my cover, now she's definitely sure that I like having my fur stroked like that. Great! Just great you just blew your act, definitely a great amount of points lost (metaphorically speaking), I though and the voice in my head scolded.

I opened my eyes just to see Hisaki and Aqua feeling, or rather looking left out. "Come here guys, jump in the bed and join us" Natalie said rather cheerful. They quickly jumped in the bed and laid next to me, Natalie quickly started to stroke their fur also.

Hours went flying and we where still in the Pokemon Center feeling very relaxed, specially me, until my belly told me it was time to eat and also that it was starting to get dark outside.

"Ok guys lunch time!" Natalie shouted making all of us jump on the floor to wait for the food and shout: "Shinx!" "Bui!" "Chimchar!" (Alright!) all at the same time.

Natalie put three bowls on the floor each bowl had a name, our respective bowls where put right in front of us, and were filled with food and on the side where some poffins for each of us. Also the bowls where different colors according to the names on the bowl, for example my bowl was a golden color like my fur and it said my name, Hisaki's bowl had a red, orange, yellow pattern resembling flames and it said his name also, Aqua's bowl was an Aquamarine color like his eyes and also the bowl said his name.

So, as usual I tried to chow down my food as slowly as possible but like always I ended up finishing first than the others, poffins and all.

Right after I finished eating I went outside and laid on the grass right next to a tree and closed my eyes, it was dark and starry this night. I curled up and fell asleep under the stars. It was pretty cold outside, where I was, my fur had bristled.

Although I was in my sleep I felt someone carrying me someplace, but even with that I didn't wake up, I was still sound asleep even though I could sense what was happening around me.

At first I thought it had been my owner the one to carry me out of the cold, but when I opened my eyes, at least, I think I saw the battling court of the Gym.

"I saw you where cold outside and decided to bring you here, next thing in the morning I will take you back to your owner" said a voice, I recognized was Gardenia's.

I nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning…

I woke up only to find I was still in the gym, the lights where all on and at the door I saw my owner quickly entering it she was dashing towards me. I guess Gardenia had told her what happened, Hisaki and Aqua following closely behind.

As quickly as she got near me, she grabbed me and started spinning around like a total retard, but I guess that's just her way of showing me how much she really missed me. Guess what I also missed my owner not personally but deep inside I kinda did miss her, although we weren't separated for that long only for a day even less than that.

Anyways she made a big fuzz about it, but oh well, guess it can't be helped. After the "reunion", I saw Gardenia coming through the door.

"So are you ready for the battle, Natalie?" Gardenia asked my owner as she went to the far end of the battle court as Natalie went to the other side with us following closely behind.

"Sure am" my owner replied, as she called me as her first pokemon. "Sparky, I choose you!"

"Turtwig come on out!" Gardenia said sounding confident.

"Sparky, start of with thunder fang"

I started to run really fast towards the turtwig who waited still for his command, until… "Turtwig dodge it" Gardenia called and her pokemon dodged really fast, man was he a fast pokemon.

"Turtwig use leech seed" As turtwig shot some sort of seeds… "Sparky, don't let the seeds get to you, dodge them" I tried to dodge as most as I could but he just kept shooting more, until they finally hit me and entangled me in some vines. I couldn't move.

"Sparky try and cut the vines to free yourself!" I heard Natalie call.

I tried to cut the vines, but it was useless, at some point the vines started draining my power. I began feeling weak.

"Turtwig use razor leaf"

"Sparky, try and dodge it, then use Crunch"

Turtwig began throwing some leaves at me they were flying at a tremendous speed towards me, I tried to dodge them but I was too weak. They hit me hard; to make it worse the stupid seeds were still draining my energy. I started seeing blurry I couldn't quite picture Turtwig well. Worst of it all the damned leaves had cut through my fur and I was now bleeding.

My fur was being tainted red with blood; Turtwig threw some more flyingleaves at on Sparky; don't give up now you can still win. You don't need your vision to beat this guy. Don't give up this chance to be a winner, you can still make it…, the voice kept echoing in my head as I felt myself flying towards my owner the leaves had landed a big blow.

"Sparky return" Natalie called, as she caught me in her arms and called Aqua to go in for me.

"Aqua use sonic boom continuously and try to dodge every single blow that turtwig tries to land on you" was all I could hear my owner saying to Aqua before I passed out for a little while.

I woke up again and saw Natalie tending to my wounds using a potion spray on me, while Aqua was dodging and using sonic booms at Turtwig.

"Ok, Sparky you should rest now, return" Natalie whispered to me, as she took my pokeball out of the ball pocket and the red light once again surrounded me and shrunk me in size to fit the inside of the tiny ball.

I could still hear what was happening outside… "Aqua use Aqua Jet and hit multiple times, then use water gun" I heard my trainer's voice saying to Aqua.

"Aqua now use Sonic Boom once more, then use water gun" After that I heard what sounded like an explosion and the sound of someone flying uncontrollably about to hit a wall or something.

I started to get nervous now, but I still needed to take a rest so I couldn't risk coming out of the ball now. After the explosion I couldn't hear anything else maybe the trainers couldn't see a thing and that's the reason of why everything is so quiet out there.

My nerves where starting to get the best of me, and the anxiety to know what was going on was eating me alive.

Calm down Sparky, there's nothing to worry about just relax and rest you'll need it. Maybe they can't see clearly outside and that's why they're not talking or commanding their pokemon. So no worry and get a well deserved rest, ok? The voice in my head tried to calm me down saying I didn't need to worry and that everything would be ok.

That made me calm down and bit, but when I came out of the ball several minutes later…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Body and mind changes

**Disclaimer: **

**Sparky: Fang doesn't own Pokemon**

**Hisaki: yeah**

**Silver: -arms crossed and leaning against a wall- yeah **

**ME: You guys! THATS MY LINE!**

* * *

Chapter 4 of Sparky's Tale:

Body and mind changes

As I was summoned back into the field I noticed Aqua was nowhere in sight, I swiftly landed on my paws and waited for my command. On the field, instead of seeing Turtwig, I saw a cherry-like pokemon.

"Cherubi, use magical leaf!" I heard Gardenia command her pokemon.

"Sparky, quick, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Natalie ordered. I swiftly dodged the bunch of leaves by jumping to the side and quickly launched a power-packed thunderbolt right at Cherubi. Bulls Eye! It hit Cherubi and sent it flying across the field and hit the wall with a big, _thud._

"Cherubi quick get up and use Magical leaf once more"

"Sparky, quick use thunder fang"

I quickly dashed towards Cherubi and was about to bite using thunder fang when Cherubi quickly launched a magical leaf, it hit me straight in the face and cut a deep gap above my eye, it stung a lot. As my wound kept on bleeding, I kept trying to land blows on Cherubi, without luck only one or two actually hit.

I was starting to pant heavily, almost out of breath. "Cherubi finish this with SolarBeam" I saw how then energy from the sun started to gain and shine in the attack Cherubi was about to launch. I was still panting heavy, my vision beginning to fade away.

"Sparky get out of the way!" I heard Natalie yell. I tried to move, but my paws felt heavy as cement. I couldn't move away. As the attack hit, I was sent flying across the battlefield and hit the wall, slightly cracking it. I fell on the ground, not moving.

All fell silent, I couldn't hear anything. I tried and opened my eyes just slightly. All of a sudden I felt my whole body stand up, glowing white as if my fur was a star.

My bones were changing its shape, growing larger and rearranging their form. My paws grew larger, so did my whole body. My fangs grew longer and in almost the same instant it started, it was over. I had evolved.

I walked clumsily towards Cherubi, not yet used to walking with my larger body. I simply walked and when I was right in front of Cherubi I bit her with my fangs and launched a thunder, to finally end the match.

"Don't think this is over yet!" Gardenia said while smirking. "I still have one more pokemon left. Roserade it's your turn now! "

"Sparky, return" my trainer called out as I started to walk towards her. "Hisaki, go out there!" Hisaki switched places with me and I quickly lay down and began washing my wound.

"Roserade, use grass knot"  
"Hisaki dodge and use flame wheel"

In the instant Hisaki was about to use flame wheel, he tripped over tangled grass and was slowly being wrapped and tangled in it, at the same time being crushed by it.

"Hisaki, quick, use ember!"

Hisaki quickly let out a burst of flames that burned right through the grass and kept going directly towards Roserade, it hit her full on. Roserade was down on the ground, she got up to her trainer's call. "Roserade use magical leaf"

"Hisaki dodge it and finish it with flame wheel!"

Hisaki swiftly dodged the attack Roserade launched and quickly used flame wheel on Roserade, knocking her right out of the match. "That was quite some match there and for winning here's the Eterna city's gym badge.  
"Awesome I got the badge thanks to you guys!" Natalie shouted happily. "And Sparky, you evolved into Luxio!"

On the way to the next gym, I started feeling different. Before I knew it something had came over me and without me wanting it I unsheathed my claws and slashed my trainer. I stared in horror, while my friends glared at me. "W-w-what h-have I d-done…" I whispered mostly to myself. _I have to get out of here, who _knows_ who I might hurt next…_; I thought, turned tails and ran away from the scene.

When I was far away, thoughts off the great moments I had with my friends flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes to savor those moments for a moment longer, but then a voice in my head said _…that life is in the past_. I nodded and added "…I must go now" and continued forward towards a deep forest.

I stopped and looked back at the distance. _I won't be able to come back… I've changed…I'm sorry, but I must go_, I thought with sorrow and continued my path, while taking my magnet necklace off with a swift bite. I didn't know what I would do now; there was no way I could return now…not after what happened. I lied down and started to curse myself for losing control like that.

How could I have let that happen…I won't ever forgive myself for what I did.

(Hisaki's POV)

It all happened so fast, Sparky attacked Natalie out of the blues all I could was glare at him and stare with horror, while my trainer kept bleeding from the cut. The second I looked again Sparky was gone. I don't know what happened to him, he's not like that. I never thought he would do that.

I kept the tears from streaming down my cheek, I kept myself from crying. I walked over to my trainer and tried to help her up and take her to a hospital or something, Aqua was helping too, despite the fact that he was more or less shocked that me about what had happened.

We reached a hospital and Aqua and I waited outside, while they attended Natalie. I still couldn't believe what had happened for Sparky to react like that….so aggressive.

Then a bitter thought crossed my mind, _the next time I see Sparky, I swear he'll pay for what he did_. I shook my head to clear it out, just at that moment Natalie came out while a bandage wrapped around her wound, her face was expressionless.

I turned to Aqua and asked "What are we going to do now? Sparky's gone" He just shook his head and answered "I don't know Hisaki, I don't know" My trainer walked out the door with a blank expression and we quickly followed, scared for what she might do in this state. We reached a sort off beach and stopped there for a while.

I sat in the sand, looking at the waves and thoughts of me and Sparky crossed my mind. I couldn't conceal the tears this time and they ran down my cheeks in a stream. I unconsciously grabbed a stick that was near me and started t write in the sand. _Sparky where are you…_

Then I dropped the stick and began crying more, while at that same moment Aqua walked over to me and sat beside me. When I looked at him I could sense what he was thinking, it had to be more or less what I was thinking myself. I then looked at my trainer; she was staring into nothingness, her eyes where dull. She was not her cheerful self anymore…

What happened with Sparky had shaken all of us up, especially her. I walked over to her with Aqua following closely behind and tried to comfort her.

(Sparky's POV)

I scraped earth over my magnet collar as soon as I took it off and started again even deeper into the forest. I started attacking trees out of rage at myself "Ugh! I'm so stupid! How did I let that happen!"

I thumped my head against a tree constantly, while cursing at myself. I couldn't contain the rage I felt, I needed to kill something, just to let my rage out. "ARGH! I hate this stupid new form! It was the one to cause my loose of control!" I kept on shouting and fell on the ground. I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early and started again to the north, not heading for a place in particular. Heck I got nowhere else to go; I'm all alone in this accursed world. I kept on going, looking for a hole to die in; I would not forgive myself for what happened, so why bother living if I'm just gonna screw up again…

I kept on going; I had lost my sense of direction after walking around the same place endlessly. I stared at a bush for a moment and a flash of fur shot past it in a sweep. It was none other than my friend…Hisaki.

(Hisaki's POV)

I finally found Sparky, he stared at me for a second and for a second I swear I could see my old buddy somewhere in his gaze. A few seconds later and he started growling and baring his fangs like if he had never seen me before. "Why'd you leave!" I shouted at him and tears began streaming down my face. "I missed you a lot and why'd you hurt Natalie!" I waved my fist and slammed it against my chest, still crying.

"That's none of your business! Now LEAVE!" he growled. "Don't make me attack you" I noticed a bit of resentment in that last sentence. Not a second later, he lunged at me and bit my throat. I screamed in agony but didn't fight back; I wasn't going to hurt my best friend…

"Sparky, please stop this…" I pleaded, but he didn't release me. I know that whatever the heck is going on with you, you can fight back against it. There was plenty blood tainting the grass by the time he released me. Sparky was now staring at me in horror and whispered something like "Oh no what have I done" and ran off, before I passed out.

(Sparky's POV)

I kept running forward trying to keep as far away from there as I could. I had done it again, and this time the victim was my best friend. I slowed down at one point and started to cry endlessly, what I had done this time had no forgiveness. "If my best friend dies…" I trailed off. "No. I'd rather die"

My legs couldn't support me anymore and I fell on the grass, crying… I covered my eyes with my paw and continued shedding tears _…I don't deserve to live_, I thought sorrowfully while crying. It was raining, to make it worse.

The next day I felt worse, I didn't even eat. I just kept walking and walking without any further purpose. In my mind I kept praying that Hisaki was alright, but I still couldn't help feeling guilty because I was the one who attacked him. But I don't know why I couldn't control myself, I have to learn to control my actions next time, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Several days had passed, and still I hadn't eaten anything. I was starting to get skinny and my ribs and spine showed. I started to walk again, ignoring how my paws ached from all the walking. Before I knew it I was in some sort of desert or something or the sort.

I was weak and my legs couldn't stand to support my body for much longer, so I stumbled on the sand and began to cry my heart out once more. It was basically all I ever did since that day. I kept crying and crying, already I could hear Fearrow flying above me in circles. The usually eat Pichu and Rattata and other small animals.

But these weren't going to ignore a weak pokemon, like me when coming upon one. I kept crying, closed my eyes and waited for the Fearrow to finish me off…

(Aqua's POV)

Sparky had done it again, but this time he had attacked Hisaki. Several days had passed and Hisaki's and Natalie's wounds had been healing well. It was time to find Sparky and find out what was wrong with him. I was determined to find Sparky even if it costs me a life-time. I started to follow his tracks, man he sure had walked a lot.

I needed to help Sparky any way I could and help him to control himself. So I continued to follow his tracks, on and on and on. It was like never ending. I ate some Oran berries I found along the way; I was getting pretty tired and exhausted as well. But I kept on going, we had found his magnet along the way too, I cleaned it and had handed it over to my trainer.

After several hours following the endless trail I found him. He was skinny his ribs and spine showed and he had collapsed on the floor. Unconscious. A flock of Fearrow flying overhead, and one swoop down ready to grab him and carry him back to his nest.

I rushed over to Sparky and began battling against Fearrow; I launched water gun at him. He flew high and swooped down rapidly, while spinning vigorously and hit me hard with his beak. I screeched in pain and quickly lunched a sonic boom right in his face. He squawked and hit me with his wing, but I managed to dodge it and used aqua jet landing once more, a clean hit on the face.

I smirked and splashed his face with a powerful water gun, and knocked him out of the match. More Fearrow swoop down and I quickly diverted them with water gun. I quickly grabbed Sparky and dragged him back to Natalie and Hisaki. "Boy he's heavy" I murmured to myself. I kept retracing my steps until I finally reached them.

While he was still unconscious we fed him some food and poffins, well more like crammed a bunch of food on his mouth and made him swallow it. After a few hours he woke up.

(Sparky's POV)

I woke up and found myself surrounded by my friends and trainer. "W-w-what a-a-am I d-d-doing here!" I stuttered and guilt stabbed me in the heart, I looked away from them.

I turned away and stared at the distance. "I mustn't be here…" I trailed away. "I don't want to hurt anyone else…" I felt tears begin to form but I quickly dried them up with my paw. I sat down and stared at the ground. "I have no control over my actions" I whispered to myself. "I'm a danger…"

Hisaki managed to hear that last sentence and protested "You're not a d-danger" "Yes. I. Am." I chocked out the words without looking back. "Look what I did to you and Natalie…"

"Those where just accidents" Hisaki insisted. "It's not like you wanted to hurt either of us… Did you?" At that last sentence I detected that he did not entirely believed in want he said. I stared at the sky for a few moments and then looked back. "I don't deserve friends like you guys…" I trailed off. "How can you still trust…" Aqua interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.

"Don't be so stupid Sparky, you are an awesome friend. One of the best I've ever had" he said and smiled at me. "I-I-I don't want t-t-to hurt any of you again…that's why I left" I began. "I don't know when it might happen again, what will happen then?"

"Then we'll fight it together I know you can overcome it" Hisaki said without a second thought. Aqua nodded. I stood up and trotted towards my two friends and thanked them, and then I turned to face Hisaki and put my paw around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I did" I said and pulled away from the hug. "Thanks guys for trusting me even after all this" They just nodded and said "No problem, what are friends for. I then gulped and stepped closer to my trainer and she looked away.

I felt guilt stab me again and I swallowed hard. I stepped closer and laid my head on her shoulder, she still looked away. I nudged her with my nose, but she ignored me. My ears lowered and I walked away from her and lied on the floor, head on paws. "Look at what I've done…" I whispered to myself and sighed.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Memories and lost kin

**Disclaimer:**

Silver: As I've said before, Fang doesn't own Pokemon

**Me -glares at Silver- You know thats my line!**

**Silver: An you know I don't care**

* * *

Chapter 5 of Sparky's Tale:

Memories and lost kin

The next day we started at the road early in the morning, right after we had breakfast. My ears were lowered and my tail was dragging on the ground, my trainer still hadn't forgiven me yet.

We stopped at a small town that we came upon and headed for the Pokemon Center. _I wonder why are we here_, I thought. Natalie walked to some sort of phone/TV and called her mom. "Hey mom" she said. "Can I send Sparky over there? Something came up when he evolved and…" she explained all that had happened, to her mom.

I simply looked away and lay down, this was eating me alive. After she finished talking, she walked over and returned me to my pokeball. "Hey, what gives!" I complained, but it was futile 'cuss humans can't understand pokemon.

After a few hours I got released out of my pokeball. _Finally_, I thought. Wait something was not right, I looked around and saw neither Aqua nor Hisaki anywhere. My trainer wasn't around either.

"Oh you evolved, last time I saw you, you where still a cute 'lil old shinx" a voice said. I looked around some more and saw a woman staring at me. It was my trainer's mom. But why was I here? I was supposed to be with Natalie. At that moment it hit me like a sharp thorn through my chest.

My owner didn't feel safe with me around anymore so she sent me here. My ears lowered and my tail dragged to the ground as I was led towards the Pokemon Ranch that my trainer's mother had. It wasn't the same, I wanted to be with my friends and with my owner but now I was in a ranch with some unknown pokemon.

"Go play along now" the woman said and went back inside. I looked around and sighed, I was surrounded by babies. Pichu on my left, Shinx on my right, Igglybuff some other places. I jumped on a rock and laid there, head on paws, looking around the ranch. "I shouldn't be here, I should be alongside my trainer" I muttered frustrated. At that moment a bunch of baby pokemon gathered around me and started to smother me with questions.

"Get away from me you pipsqueaks!" I growled. "I'm not in the mood"

When they backed away I settled in for some sleep, oh how I needed it. I woke up several hours later and yet again I was surrounded by those annoying midgets. I stood up and walked away from them, I would even attack them if they kept bothering me.

After a while I noticed that I really missed being with my trainer and I also missed my two best friends. I decided to walk inside the house and towards the human; she looked down at me and smiled. She reached her hand and petted my head, I purred. "You don't seem dangerous to me" she murmured.

I sighed; look at what humans have done to me I was no more than a tamed kitty now. I smirked to myself and walked towards the bedroom. I jumped onto the bed; at least I can sleep in beds now. I lied down and stared at the walls.

I jumped down and walked towards the kitchen, hoping that a food bowl, filled with food, had been placed on the floor for me. Score I found a food bowl and decided to chow down on the food, oh happy days this tasted good.

Feeling way better, I trotted outside again and started to practice my attacks. I launched thunder and followed up with iron tail, then I used crunch and turned it into a thunder fang, still with the power of crunch.

Before I knew it a lot of tiny pokemon was surrounding me, watching intently while I practiced. Several Shinx walked up to me and asked for me to teach them iron tail.

"Ok then" I started. "All you have to do is concentrate all of your energy in your tail and then you hit an object, while still concentrating all your energy on your tail" As I explained I did a little demonstration using my iron tail to smash a boulder.

"You must keep on training for you to master this move" I finished with a purr of amusement as I saw some of the Shinx trying to do iron tail. I sat there for a while and watched them practice. They had the main idea, thanks to my explanations but they still had to put more effort in concentrating their energy on their tails.

I noticed one of the Shinx had mastered iron tail really quick, I was impressed. "Say little guy, you've done pretty well with that iron tail" I complimented, and then asked "What's your name?"

"My name's Fang" the little Shinx with the white star shaped fur on the forehead said. I also noticed that he had blue eyes instead of the usual yellow eyes of a shinx. "Nice to meet you" I replied. "The name's Sparky"

"He looks familiar somehow" I muttered to myself. I moved that thought to the back of my head and continued watching the other Shinx practice iron tail. After quite a while of watching them practice I got bored and left. I walked inside again and went straight to the bedroom. Jumping straight onto bed, it was already at night.

The next day I walked outside after breakfast and went straight towards Fang, the blue-eyed Shinx. "You look different from other Shinx that makes you unique" I said without thinking. He just looked down and exclaimed "Yeah I know, it's not easy being different though"

"Tell me about it" I said, remembering all those times I got taunted about being a different color. "My pride left me alone one day. That was before I had a trainer, I was a Shinx back then. . ." I told him everything that happened after the bastards in my pride left.

_I practically just met this Shinx, yet he looks so familiar_, I thought. "I've been all alone ever since my parents died…" I trailed away, repressing the sad memory in the back of my head.

"Me too" he said then started to think about something. "I remember my mother once told me that I had a big brother, but I really never met him"

He stopped trying to remember and looked at me intensely. "You somehow seem familiar" he said. "Yah you too" I said. "I feel like I know you from somewhere"

Then it hit me, he was my …brother. "Now I remember why you look so familiar" I started. "You're my brother" Fang's blue eyes widened and a tear ran down his cheek. Then he smiled and lunged at me "Brother!" he exclaimed happily.

I laughed and pretended to whack him with my paws. He got off me, laughing and said "I'm so glad I found you. Now I'm not lonely" I was so happy that I wrapped my brother around my two front paws and started to lick him.

"Gah! Cut that out!" he complained but laughed. I just smirked and continued licking him. Then I just stopped and sat down next to him. He smirked, creped behind me and jumped on my back. Then he playfully bit my ear and tugged on it, I just smiled in amusement.

He let go off my ear, when a bell rang, announcing dinner. I chuckled to myself and grabbed him by the scruff. Then I carried him over to the food bowls and put him down. I turned to my own food and gobbled it down, and then I lay down and waited for Fang to finish his. I stood up and walked over to a small pond at the ranch. I lie down and sigh, still thinking about how much I miss my trainer.

"I wish I could be there with her" I whispered, while looking at the sky. "They're probably battling against the gym leader right now, without me…"

(Natalie's POV)

It had been several days after I had left Sparky in the care of my mom. I had begun to miss him even though I still couldn't forget what he did. I could see that Aqua and Hisaki missed him a lot, but I just couldn't put them in danger like that. I didn't know if what happened that day could happen somewhere in the future, so I couldn't take any chances. Despite of that, I really missed him a lot so I changed my mind and decided to go get him.

I was nearing Hearthome city, so I would just teleport him here through the transporter. I reached Hearthome and rushed towards the Pokemon Center. I went to use the transporter, but found out it wasn't working. In fact all the transporters where broken so I decided I would have to walk all the way back to Twinleaf town to get my beloved Luxio back.

(Sparky's POV)

I decided I would explore every single corner of the ranch since I didn't have anything else to do, the ranch was really big. I strolled through some trees and continued towards a small pond, this kind of felt like the forest. Oh how I longed to be in the forest again.

I lapped up some water and lay down, letting the familiar sounds of the forest take me. I stood up and shook my head to clear it out, and then I started walking forward again. I stopped at a place I hadn't seen before; it looked like a place for training.

I walked a few more paces and saw a Riolu training there. _Strange_, I thought, Riolu were quite rare. It looked like this one knew Aura Sphere. The Riolu stopped with his training and gazed at me, and then he walked over.

"Not many pokemon come here" he said. "So I made this place my personal training grounds" He was also wearing a black belt with boosts fighting type moves quite a lot. "I just felt like exploring the whole ranch, since I don't have anything more exciting to do" I said.

The Riolu's eyes lit up and he exclaimed "Want to have a battle, it's been ages since I had a training partner" I nodded and said "Ok then, let's have out battle. Let's have the battle where the other pokemon are"

"Ok then let's go" Riolu said and headed back to the other pokemon and I followed. When we finally reached it, we took our places on the far corners and began the battle. I started off with a Crunch and right when I was about to hit I turned it into a thunder fang.

Riolu swiftly blocked it with bone rush and launched aura sphere right on my face, then he did a spin and hit me again with bone rush. Ugh that ground type move can sure pack a punch. I was sent sliding backwards picking dirt up.

I started running, then jumped and quickly launched thunder following up with a powerful iron tail. Riolu failed on dodging swiftly enough and was pushed backwards. He quickly disappeared out of view with outstanding speed; I quickly tried to follow his speedy movements before he used blaze kick on me. He moved so fast I couldn't dodge it.

Some of my fur was burnt when the blaze kick hit me. I was getting frustrated; being shown up by a baby wasn't what I had expected. I growled under my breath and rushed at Riolu, I dodged his bone rush by jumping to the side and bit down on his arm with thunder fang. I swiftly followed up with thunder, landing a direct hit.

Riolu gritted his teeth in pain and with his free hand used bone rush, hitting me on the side of the face, it made me let go off him. I winced as I got hit directly by the ground type attack. I stepped forward and gave a big roar and noticed Riolu wince a bit. I rushed forward, jumped over Riolu and spin frontwards in the process and hit him with iron tail when I finished spinning.

Riolu reacted fast after I hit him with iron tail and used Extremespeed following up with bone rush, a quick aura sphere, jumping in the air to finish with blaze kick. I jumped backwards to dodge the bone rush, barely got out of the way of aura sphere and got burnt by blaze kick.

We were panting heavily now, this had to end now. I rushed towards Riolu, ready to launch a thunder and end this once and for all. He just closed his eyes and just when I was close enough to hit him, he dodged to the side with a jump and with a spin he hit me with a powerful bone rush sending me scraping through the dirt. The match was over and I had lost. The thought of losing to a baby felt bitter.

I spit out some dirt and stood up, shaking my fur clean. Riolu walked over to me, on his face was plastered a huge grin. "That has to be the best battle I've ever fought in my life" he exclaimed between pants, eyes glimmering.

"Haha, yeah" I laughed. "You sure are quite the fighter" I hadn't noticed that all the other pokemon had begun cheering and clapping like crazy for the match they had just witnessed. I was really tired now and I could see that Riolu was also tired; the dinner bell gave us little strength to move forth and eat before we fell on the floor, asleep. It had been a long day and the battle had swept all our energy.

I woke up, my entire body was aching and I somehow managed to walk outside before I fell again. My trainer's mom saw me and scolded, and then she took both me and Riolu to professor Rowan's house. The professor looked at me bewildered and asked "Is that Sparky?" My trainer's mother nodded and said "Yeah he evolved and Natalie had told me something happened when he did and that's why she sent him to me, but I've interacted with him just fine and nothing out of the ordinary has happened"

"Then why are these two wounded?" the old man asked motioning to Riolu and me. "They had an intense training battle, that's all" my owner's mom said. She withdrew us and quickly a healing light surrounded the inside and outside of the pokeball, I felt energized.

"That Riolu looks really powerful" I could hear professor Rowan say, from the inside of my pokeball. "Yeah Ryu's parents are two very powerful pokemon. His father is a Blaziken and his mother a Lucario, thus the reason why he knows blaze kick" Natalie's mom explained.

"Oh, I see" the professor said. "That would also explain his astounding speed" I forced myself out of the ball and saw that Riolu was still in his. _Had he heard what they were saying about him? Hmm could be_, I thought.

After they had talked, Natalie's mother let him out and we headed back to the ranch. "You know Sparky, I never knew my parents" Ryu said, out of the blues. I turned my head to face him, he was staring at me.

"After my parents died, the jerks in my pride ditched me" I said and repressed the memory in my head. Ryu was still looking at me and added "I always get the jealous glares from other pokemon, because I always beat them in battles"

When he said that I remembered how bitter I felt after I had lost against him, and felt guilty. "But the only reason why I'm so strong is because I train a lot" he finished. We reached the ranch and something I hadn't expected caught my eye. A wide grin spread across my face as I quickly rushed forward.

There she was, my owner had come for me and was looking intently. I couldn't help but pounce on her, knocking her over in the process. I began purring loudly, I had missed her a lot. Then I remembered what had happened and backed away tail and ears drooping. She looked at me and I noticed she was smiling, obviously happy to see me again.

She greeted her mom as she finally caught up to me and looked down at Ryu exclaiming "I remember when he was just an egg, he inherited a powerful move from his dad and his incredible speed" Riolu looked up at her utterly confused about what Natalie was talking about.

"I think it's about time he met his parents" the breeder, Natalie's mom, said. "He's big enough to know now"

We headed towards a secluded part of the ranch, where all the big pokemon were. There the old woman called forth Mist and Blaze, a female Lucario and a male Blaziken. Mist, the Lucario, looked quite tough despite the fact that she's a female. Blaze, the Blaziken, it was pretty obvious that he was very powerful. Ryu looked up at them confused; he didn't know that these pokemon standing in front of him were his parents. He just stared up at them, confusion written all over his face.

I nudged him forward with my paw, he looked back at me with an _are those my parents?_ look on his face and I nodded. His face lit up and his eyes glimmered as he looked up at the two Pokemon in front of him. Blaze kneeled, arms spread out to catch his son as he jumped onto his father's arms.

I lay down and looked at the tree Pokemon and could help myself from smiling, they were reunited at last. After the long reunion we had to go back to the house, Ryu was frowning but I told him that he would see them again soon.

I told myself that I would also see my brother again in the future after I left with my trainer again towards the next gym. We reached the house; I was walking at all times alongside my trainer. I tugged on my trainer's clothes to tell her I wanted to go to the next gym. She looked down at me and smiled, then looked back up at her mom and said "Looks like he's eager to defeat the next gym. Say, mom?"

"Yes?" her mother answered. "Can I take Ryu with me and train him?" my trainer asked. "Why sure dear, here take his pokeball" the breeder said and handed Ryu's pokeball to Natalie. "Thanks mom I must be going now, there are still a lot of gyms I need to defeat" Natalie nodded to her mom and started the journey towards the gyms again.

I padded after my trainer with Ryu at my side. "I can't wait to defeat the next gym" I said, a gleam in my orange eyes. Ryu looked at me and added "Yeah I wonder what the gym's like" It was already getting dark and we quickened our pace towards the next town and headed for the Pokemon Center.

Natalie put down the bowls of food and let out Aqua and Hisaki to eat. I gobbled my food down fast, as usual, and try my best to eat the poffins as slow as possible. I snickered as I noticed Aqua and Hisaki hadn't realized that I was here. I lay down as I waited for them to finish their food. When they finished I gazed at them and said "Is this any way to treat your friend?" and laughed a bit to myself as they looked over at me, a bit puzzled at first.

"Sparky!" they exclaimed at the same time and lunged at me. "We missed you a lot!" I pushed them off me and with a chuckle said "Yeah me too and it's good to be back" I pulled Ryu closer with my tail and introduced him to Aqua and Hisaki. After the introductions we walked towards the room and went to sleep. The next day Natalie decided we should train for a bit or at least she wanted to train Hisaki more.

I decided I was to help Hisaki with training and so did Ryu. Natalie decided we should train two on two, Hisaki and Aqua against me and Ryu. _This should be interesting_, I thought. We took our positions at the far corners and started the brawl. "Ryu use Extremespeed then Bone Rush, Hisaki counter with Flamethrower and turn it into flame wheel. Sparky use Thunder on yourself and then use Iron tail, Aqua counterattack with Aqua Jet then Water Gun" Natalie gave the commands.

Ryu rushed with a great speed towards Hisaki who launched flamethrower to cover himself and lunge at Ryu who broke the flames with a powerful bone rush and sent Hisaki flying towards some trees. I swiftly covered myself in my Thunder and lunged at Aqua, he used aqua tail as a shield and launched water gun at me, but I swiftly dodged it, hit him with my electrified iron tail and smashed him against the ground.

They both recovered quickly, Hisaki started with a flamethrower and covered Aqua that came from behind with a very powerful Ice punch that caught me by surprised and made me slide backwards. Ryu lunched aura sphere and I merged my thunder into it and propelled it with my powerful iron tail right at Aqua and he smashed against a rock.

Hisaki began using dig and appeared several times close to Ryu and me and I wondered what he was doing, Ryu and me started to lunge against them, but an unexpected Water Gun merged with Flamethrower hit us both and we slid backwards. With my Iron Tail I launched Ryu quickly towards Hisaki, he used blaze kick and followed up with bone rush, at that moment I lunged at Aqua with crunch and turned it into thunder fang. Both Aqua and Hisaki were sent flying backwards. We were all panting now, our energy completely drained, it was now a fight of will, of whoever fell first.

Aqua and Hisaki fell on their knees still panting, as I felt my body also begin to fail me. Ryu and I also fell on our knees but Hisaki and Aqua fainted first, we won the battle. After we recovered and sat down I saw that Hisaki was glowing white. _He's evolving_, I thought. He became taller, his tail elongated, he had become a Monferno.

"Hey man, you evolved" I congratulated my friend with a smile, as did the rest. Natalie rushed at Hisaki and held him in a tight hug. "You evolved", she sounded pleased. "Ok let's head towards the next gym now" We had some lunch after the battle and started at the road once more towards Jubilife City.

_This brings back memories_, I thought and smirked. We reached Jubilife and I quickly took the lead towards the Poketch Company building, I saw the little kid from back then playing with his shinx Lightning close to the entrance. I walked over with a smirk on my face. They looked up at me and gasped.

The rest finally caught up to my and greeted the kid and his shinx. "Now way that's the same shinx from back when we met" the boy exclaimed. "Actually yes, this is Sparky, he evolved while on our journey" she smiled, petted my head and I purred.

"Yo Shorty, how's it going?" I sneered at Lightning. "I see you haven't changed"

Hisaki saw me talking to the shinx and walked over. "Hey Lightning, it's me Hisaki" he grinned. "I'm good" he said, a hint of jealousy in his tone. "How've you guys been?"

"We've been good" Hisaki said and introduced Aqua and Ryu to Lightning. "I see Sparky is more attached to you than when we first met" the boy said. "Yeah, we are" my owner said and giggled a little while she petted me, making me purr more. "Well we better be going we have a long way ahead for our next gym"

And with that we started on the road again towards our next gym…


End file.
